The present invention provides an electroluminescent drive system which reduced the potential of screen image "burn in."
It is known that displays, including ELDs, can acquire a "burned in" image after displaying the image for an extended period of time. Some displays dim after a period of inactivity, such as no input on a user input device. Other displays display a "screen saver" or image which moves across the screen, thereby activating different pixels, in order to prevent burn in.
High resolution, reconfigurable displays, such as ELDs, are increasingly incorporated into current vehicles. These displays also have the potential for burned in images. However, screen savers or dim screens cannot be utilized in a vehicle. In a vehicle display, there may be several hours between user inputs on a user input device, but it would be inappropriate to dim the screen or remove the useful information from the display.